Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{9^{10}}{9^{-7}}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{9^{10}}{9^{-7}} = 9^{10-(-7)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{9^{10}}{9^{-7}}} = 9^{17}} $